


It was fate all along

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton hits a boy with his car, he really didn't expect to fall for his victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was fate all along

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rather short and not very good but I just have so many ideas for new shots in my head so.. I hope you guys like it...

It wasn’t the first time it had happened and Ashton had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. It was Saturday, and the blonde had slept through his alarm, leaving only half an hour for him to get to work. It had happened quite a few times now and he had been late twice. His boss had told him he’d get fired if it would ever happen again. Luckily for him, he had already made himself a few sandwiches he could eat for both breakfast and lunch the day before. He hopped into his mother’s car and ate two sandwiches as he drove a little too fast. It wasn’t as though he liked his job, but he could really use the money. And finding a Saturday job wasn’t easy nowadays.

 

It all happened so fast; Ashton dropped the last bite of his sandwich on his lap and looked down to wipe his pants clean when he could feel the car hitting something as a loud thumb was heard. Ashton didn’t even think when his foot hit the breaks in a reflex, stopping the car immediately. He pushed his door open with force and rushed to the front of the car, where he was met with an unconscious boy. Ashton panicked as he looked around for someone to help him, but there was no one to be seen. He crouched down next to the boy and placed two fingers in his neck, hoping he’d feel a pulse.

The blonde let out a relieved sigh when he found out the boy’s heart was still beating and his chest was still rising and falling too. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled 911.

“Yes, hello?”

…

“There has been a car accident. I accidentally hit someone, I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Ashton had trouble controlling his breathing and his emotions; he could’ve killed the boy, and just because he needed to eat while driving. The woman on the other side of the line told him to calm down though, and he managed to tell where he was. He needed to stay with the boy and check his pulse until the ambulance arrived. The woman also told him he needed to do CPR if necessary, which freaked Ashton out even more; the boy’s life was in his hands until the paramedics arrived. The blonde boy was still sitting next to his victim, his fingers on his neck every other second or so and his other hand in the boy’s raven hair to soothe him, even though he probably couldn’t feel it.

Ashton looked at the boy’s face. He had cute chubby cheeks, plump lips and the cutest button nose Ashton had ever seen. He looked very peaceful with his eyes closed, even though the situation wasn’t peaceful at all.

 

\---

 

Ashton was in the waiting room. He had called his boss, telling him he wasn’t coming because of the accident and the blonde was actually fired because of that. He didn’t care; not anymore. This boy’s life was more important and though he couldn’t change anything about it anymore, he just wanted to be there for him. He had called his mum too, and she had offered to come but Ashton didn’t want this to be about him. He knew his mum would be all worried and ask him if he was okay, while he really wasn’t the victim here.

 

The boy’s mother arrived, and after she had talked to a doctor, she sat herself down in front of Ashton. He wasn’t sure whether he should say anything to her. He figured that was the right thing to do though.

“Mrs Hood?” he had heard the name from the doctor. The woman looked up, and Ashton felt even worse than he already did when he saw the worried look on her face.

“I am so, _so_ sorry.” He started, not sure what else to say, because he couldn’t do much more than apologizing.

“It’s not your fault, love. Accidents happen.” She told Ashton, as she placed her hand on top of Ashton’s knee, which was still shaking.

“I’m really glad you’re here actually.” She sighed.

“I would’ve been here all alone if it wasn’t for you.”

“You wouldn’t have been here at all if it wasn’t for me.”

“Maybe. But I believe things happen for a reason, and if you hadn’t been the one to hit him, it probably would’ve been someone else.”

Ashton couldn’t really argue with that, but it still didn’t make him feel any better.

 

“Can I get you something to drink?” the blonde asked after a few minutes of silence. He figured the woman didn’t want to leave the waiting room, afraid her boy would wake up when she’s gone.

“That is very sweet of you. I’d like a coffee please.” She smiled at Ashton, and Ashton wished he hadn’t dropped his sandwich; the poor woman wouldn’t have been in the hospital waiting for her son to wake up after an accident that way. He slowly wandered through the halls of the hospitals, trying to stop his brain from thinking so much. He got a coffee for Miss Hood and tea for himself, hoping it’d calm him down a bit.

“Here you go.” He smiled as he handed the woman her drink.

“Thank you dear.” She smiled back at him and Ashton really didn’t understand how she could be so nice to him.

 

The doctor came almost an hour later and Miss Hood was finally allowed to see her son. The woman left for the room where the boy was, but turned around before she entered it.

“You stay right there, I want you to meet my Calum when he’s awake.” She winked, and Ashton did as he was told, he had planned on doing so anyway.

The doctor stayed in the hospital room for quite a while and Ashton was hoping really hard that wasn’t a bad sign.

When he finally got out, he told Ashton he could see the boy now, and it felt a bit weird for he didn’t know the boy at all, but he was still worried about him and really wanted to check if he was okay.

When he entered the room, he was met with a white bed and white walls. Miss Hood was standing next to her son, holding his hand. She looked up at Ashton when she heard him coming in and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

“He has a concussion. The doctor said he might come out just fine, but he also might have a brain injury. He also broke his leg. We need to warn the doctor when he wakes up. I’m just really glad he’s still alive.”

Ashton turned his gaze to the floor, but Calum’s mother told him not to feel sorry again. The blonde boy sat down in one of the chairs and looked at mother and son. They didn’t look much alike, except for their skin tone and nose maybe.

Ashton quickly looked around when Miss Hood looked his way, but he was busted. She didn’t say anything though, just winked.

“My beautiful boy...” She sighed, as she stroked some hair from his forehead. Ashton agreed with her, but not out loud.

“He’s very talented, you know? He plays the guitar and he has a lovely voice. He also writes his own songs. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d be famous one day.” The woman mumbled, and the blonde boy figured that is what parents do in a situation like this; remembering every single thing they love about their child in order not to get too sad.

“He looks so serene.” She whispered, her hand still moving through the boys hair. Ashton couldn’t do anything but watch and wait.

 

He got restless after an hour. Miss Hood was still standing at the boy’s bed and the two of them had been in the hospital for over three hours now; Calum still didn’t look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

“Do you want me to get us anything to eat?” he offered, and Miss Hood handed him some money. They argued about who was going to pay but the older woman won.

He bought them both French fries, for he really couldn’t eat a sandwich right now.

“Miss Hood?” he asked in order to get the woman’s attention. She was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, magazine in her hand, trying to keep herself occupied.

“You can call me Joy. And thanks …”

“Ashton.” He filled in.

“Ashton.” She repeated, and she smiled before she started eating.

“How old are you?” she asked out of nowhere.

“Twenty.”

“Calum’s eighteen.” She told the blonde, who just smiled at her before turning his gaze to the sleeping boy. The boy didn’t have any injuries on his head, he looked like he was sleeping and Ashton was kind of thankful for that. He had always been a wimp when it came to blood.

 

“So, what do you do for a living?” she joked when they were done eating and Calum was still sleeping.

“I go to college. I want to be a music teacher one day. And I work in a CD store. Or, I did. I just got fired.” He said, not too sad about the last part.

“What? Why?”

“Because I didn’t show up today. I called my boss to tell him what had happened and he told me not to bother to come next week.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Nah, I didn’t like it anyways. I’ll find something else I guess.”

“Calum works at target. I heard they’re looking for new employees.”

“I’ll give it a try.” Ashton smiled at the woman. He already really liked her. She was so kind and genuine and Ashton just wanted to cuddle her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

 

\---

 

Calum woke up an hour later and the first thing Ashton could think of was how beautiful his eyes were. They were a very dark shade of brown with a hint of cinnamon in them. The boy looked confused and Ashton waited impatiently for what he was going to say, hoping he didn’t suffer from amnesia. Joy pressed the button the doctor had told her to press as soon as her son would wake up and they waited for the doctor to arrive.

“Calum, do you remember what has happened?” the doctor asked while writing some things down on a piece of paper that was lying on his clipboard.

“I got hit by a car.” He told the doctor after thinking for a while and both Joy and Ashton let out a relieved sigh.

“And where were you going before you got hit?”

It took a while before the boy answered.

“Michael’s house, we had band practise.”

Ashton smiled fondly at the boy. He really wanted to hear him sing now that he had heard his speaking voice.

Joy nodded to the doctor to confirm that what her son was saying was indeed true.

“Okay. And how do you feel?”

“My head hurts.”

“That is normal. It’ll take a few days or maybe even weeks before that goes away.”

Ashton cringed. His fault.

“What else?” The blonde really hoped that was it, but he knew that was nearly impossible.

“Tired.”

“And it’s like I hear a bell going off or something.”

The boy spoke slowly, but Ashton didn’t know whether this was his way of speaking or not.

“Anything else?” the doctor asked.

“Can you sit up for me please?” he asked after Calum had told him that was it.

The raven-haired boy did as he was told.

“Feel dizzy?”

“Yeah.” Calum said, as he placed both his hands on the mattress to steady himself. 

“Okay. That’s normal too.”

The man in the white coat looked at Joy and told her the boy could rest a bit more. He had to stay in the hospital for one night and he could go home the next day. Because the boy was feeling remarkable well, he could have visitors, but no more than two at the time.

When the doctor had left, Joy asked her son if he wanted her to call Michael and Luke, but he said he was too tired for that.

“Who’s that?” he suddenly asked, looking at Ashton, but the question was obviously directed towards his mother.

“Ashton. He accidentally hit you. He kept me company and he wanted to be sure you were alright.” Joy told the boy and Ashton hoped really hard the boy wouldn’t be mad at him.

“Oh. I’m sorry mate, I wasn’t looking where I was going. It’s my fault really.” Calum said. He was speaking rather slow and some of his words slurred a little.

“No, it’s my fault, I wasn’t looking either. I am so sorry.” Ashton argued, but Calum shook his head. His hand reached for his head as he groaned softly.

“You should rest Calum, the sooner you’ll feel better.”

The boy lay down again, still looking at Ashton.

“Right…” the blonde spoke.

“Maybe I should go.”

Joy stopped him before he could even reach for the door handle.

“You don’t have to. I’d actually really appreciate it if you stayed.”

It wasn’t like Ashton wanted to leave or had somewhere else to be, it was just a bit weird to be sitting at the bedside of a now-awake boy he didn’t even know.

The blonde was in doubt for a little while, but when Calum asked him to stay as well, he just sat himself down again.

“So, you play in a band?” Ashton asked. He loved music and he had always wanted to form a band but he never had the opportunity.

“Yes. It’s nothing too fancy, just me and two friends. We’ve got some covers on YouTube and we play gigs sometimes.”

Ashton could see it took quite some effort from the boy to form long sentences and he felt bad for making him talk.

 

After Calum had fallen asleep again, Ashton was on his phone on YouTube. The Five Seconds Of Summer covers were softly playing in the room and Joy and Ashton were quietly listening to it. Ashton could clearly hear the three boys had talent, and there covers were fine, but they he just knew they could be so much better if they put a bit more effort into it. They lacked some discipline. Calum’s voice and his guitar-playing skills were amazing though, and Ashton couldn’t stop smiling at his phone whenever Calum sang a solo or smiled at the camera. Joy had noticed, so the boy had placed his phone on the table, making sure he couldn’t look anymore. He listened to the music while reading a random magazine.

 

Calum’s sister joined the two an hour later but she wasn’t as forgiving as the other Hoods. She kept glaring at Ashton, and though it didn’t look like she was going to kill him, it still didn’t feel right.

Ashton decided it really was time to go, but no without properly saying goodbye and wishing the boy well. He had bought the boy a card at the gift shop. He hadn’t planned on doing so but he had stumbled upon the shop when he needed to leave the room to get away from Mali Koa’s stares.

 

When Calum had slept for two hours, Joy woke him up as the doctor had said to check on him. His mother made him drink and eat a bit and Ashton got up. He handed the boy the card.

“I’ve got to go. Get well soon and again, I’m really sorry.” The blonde said it more to his sister than to the boy himself.

“I told you, it’s okay, really.”

Ashton smiled at the boy and turned around to leave for the second time that day.

“Ashton?”

The blonde turned around with a confused expression on his face. If anything, this boy wasn’t suffering from amnesia, rather from the opposite. He had only heard the boy’s name once – two hours ago -  but he had remembered anyway.

“Yeah?”

“Will I see you again?”

“Uhm…” Ashton looked around, not sure what to say. They had barely spoken to each other but Ashton still felt a weird connection between the two of them. When Joy winked encouragingly at him, he decided to give in. Calum’s mother seemed to like him very much, and for some reason she obviously wanted to boy who had hit her son to know him and spend time with him.

“Yeah. I’ll pop by tomorrow.” He spoke casually and Calum’s face lit up at that.

 

\---

 

When Ashton got home, his mother say him down and made him some tea.

“How are you sweetie?”

“I’m fine. It’s Calum you should worry about.”

“Calum? I don’t know any Calum.”

“He’s the boy I hit.” Ashton explained, forgetting the boy had been a stranger to him too, not even eight hours ago. He had been in the hospital for almost seven hours, but it felt like days.

“Is he alright?” Anne Marie asked.

“He has a concussion, but it’s not too bad.”

“Good. Now, how are you? Hitting another person is a big deal Ash.”

“I’m fine really. I felt really bad and guilty at first but Calum is alright and that is all that counts.”

“Since when are you so concerned about a stranger?” his mother asked with a knowing grin on her face.

“Since I was the one to injure him.” He defended himself but a smile grew on his face as his mum kept looking at him the same way, knowing her son too well.

“Okay. He’s cute. Like, _really_ cute. He has these cute puffy cheeks and gorgeous eyes and he looks so cuddly but I can’t really explain why. And he seriously has the cutest pouty face I have ever seen.”

Ashton felt like a fourteen year old girl by talking about a boy like that but he couldn’t help himself. He told Anne Marie all about this band the boy was in and the blonde showed her several covers.

“He’s cute indeed. So, are you ever going to see him again?”  She asked.

“I’m visiting him tomorrow. He sort off asked me to…”

“That’s great, love. Now come on. Dinner is ready. Harry and I made you pancakes.”

 

Ashton didn’t like to admit the next morning that he had had trouble falling asleep last night. The events of that day kept playing in front of his eyes like some annoying GIF. 

 

\---

 

Anne Marie dropped her son of at the hospital, for he didn’t want to drive. She had told him it’d be good for him to start driving again and he promised he would, but just not today.

 

When he walked through the halls he stopped in front of the door that led him to Calum, fixing his hair one last time. Just when he was about to open the door, two blonde boys walked out of the room and Ashton recognized them from the video’s.

“Ah, you must be Ashton.” One of them smirked, and the other harshly poked his side, shutting him up. Ashton’s eyes travelled from the one to the other before he told them that he was Ashton indeed.

“Well, he’s just woken up.” The taller of the two said with a genuine smile on his face.

“Thanks.” He said, though he did not know why. The two boys walked away and Ashton entered the room.

 

“Hi.” Calum smiled up at him from where he was sitting up in his bed.

“Hi. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Still got a headache, still dizzy and tired but better.”

“Good to hear.” Ashton smiled at him.

“Where are your mother and sister?”

“They both had to work. Mum will be here in a few hours and Mali Koa is not coming at all today. But I’m going home tomorrow morning so, it’s not that bad.”

Ashton nodded.

“I thought you could go home today?”

“Yeah, that was the plan but they did a few tests and my concentration isn’t that good and my eyesight isn’t as good as it used to be either. The doctor said it’ll come back but I just need to stay one day longer.”

Ashton felt his guilt creeping up again and Calum could probably see it on his face.

“Stop feeling guilty, it’s my fault, I told you!” he said.

“I listened to your band.” Ashton said, not wanting to talk about who was to blame anymore.

“Oh. What do you think?” he asked curiously, and Ashton got the feeling he was a bit unsure.

“You’re great. You could be better though, if you’d be a little more serious.” Ashton tried to bring it as nicely as possible.

“I know, but it’s just for fun. We kinda miss a drummer though.”

“I know a good drummer.” The blonde smiled cheekily.

 “Really? Who?”

“Me.” Ashton chuckled. He wasn’t an arrogant person and he didn’t like to brag about himself, but he was very confident when it came to his drumming skills.

“You should come to practise than, show us what you can do.” Calum smiled.

They talked about the band for a little while, and about music. Ashton found out the boy and he liked the same bands so he played a few songs on his phone in the background. The older boy noticed Calum was getting tired though, so he played a few slow songs on a low volume, lulling the boy to sleep.

Ashton had brought a book to read while the boy slept. He just wanted to be with the injured boy, even when he was asleep. He had planned to stay until Joy came, or longer.

 

“Ashton?” The blonde boy could hear Joy’s voice calling his name. He felt her hand on his shoulder, shaking him softly. When he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and Calum chuckled softly. He stood up to stretch, for his back and neck both hurt from the weird position he had been sleeping in. His book was lying on the table next to him and his phone was still playing music. The battery was almost dead and Ashton saw that he had been asleep for over an hour.

“Haven’t slept very well last night, have you?” Joy asked, but Ashton didn’t want her or Calum to know he had nightmares all night, so he just shrugged. The look on both mother and son’s faces told him they knew though.

“I’d like to go outside for a bit, could we please go for a walk?” Calum asked, and Ashton was very thankful he changed the subject.

“Sure honey. I heard the hospital park is beautiful. Let me get you your chair.” Joy rode the wheelchair so that it was standing next to the boy’s bed. His mother wanted to help him from the bed into the chair but the blonde took her place, since he probably was a lot stronger.

“Is it okay if I just lift you?” he asked, not sure whether that was okay or not.

“Yeah, sure...” Calum said, as Ashton wrapped his arms around the boy. He wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck in return and chuckled as he did so. Ashton would’ve giggled too, if he hadn’t been so careful with the boy in his arms. He gently placed the boy in his wheelchair, his broken leg on a leg-up.

“Thanks” Calum smiled sweetly up at Ashton and the older boy smiled back before walking around the chair, pushing him out of the room. Joy walked next to him and Calum whined about feeling like an old man for being pushed around, but at least he could finally leave his room.

 

The park was beautiful indeed; it looked like a painted landscape really. There were lots of flowers growing and high grass decorated the sides of the paths. The park wasn’t very big so they sat down on a bench near the pond.

“Now I really feel like an old man. All I need are bread crumbs.” Calum chuckled as they watched the ducks.

“Oh, that reminds me. I needed to ask the doctor something. I’ll be right back.” Joy winked at her son and Ashton could see he rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

“I think my mum likes you.” Calum chuckled shyly.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Ashton smiled back. It was really obvious she wanted Calum to like him too.

“She’s been trying to set me up with lots of people actually, but I think she’s never been this obvious before.” Calum’s cute cheeks were now pink and it made him even cuddlier. It wasn’t easy for the blonde to just sit there and pretend he didn’t want to cuddle the boy to death. He wanted to say something, something cheeky to show he liked Calum and that he’d love to take him on a date but he didn’t know how.

“Well, we shouldn’t let her down than.” Was what he eventually came up with, and it sounded so stupid, he would’ve face palmed himself if Calum hadn’t been right there.  

The raven-haired boy smiled at him though, with sparks in his gorgeous brown eyes and Ashton wondered if it was possible for someone’s eyes to change colour like the mood ring his sister always wore.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Calum smiled shyly, but the smile grew wide when Ashton nodded.

 

When Joy came back the boys were chatting again like nothing had happened but the look she gave the two boys told her she knew something more and the older boy almost wondered if she had been spying on them or something. He shook that thought off when he felt Calum staring at him, figuring that’s how Joy knew.

 

\---

 

Ashton nervously rang the doorbell, though he didn’t really know why. He had done so every single day that week, for he had visited Calum every day after school. This was different though; they were going on their first day.

Calum was almost completely recovered from the accident, except for his headache and his leg off course. Ashton had already met Michael and Luke several times and they had offered to jam with them in the band.

Luke had jokingly told Ashton that Calum had been talking about him non-stop at school, and Ashton would’ve told him he had the same problem if Calum hadn’t been there at the moment.

 

Joy opened the door and smiled at the blonde. It sometimes felt as though Joy wanted Ashton to date her son more than Calum himself, but Calum had told him that wasn’t possible.

Everything had happened so fast between the two of them. From the day Ashton had asked him to go on a date with him, they had been acting as a couple and though it wasn’t official yet, Ashton liked to think Calum was his already. They hadn’t really kissed yet, but they cuddled on Calum’s bed a lot – which was in the living room because his mother and sister couldn’t carry him up the stairs every night – and they texted each other every single night, even when they had seen each other only a few hours ago.

“Calum, are you ready?” she yelled into the house.

“Yeah.” The raven-haired boy spoke, as he rolled his wheelchair into the hallway. Ashton smiled down at the boy and rushed towards him to hug him. It probably looked really stupid, for he had to bow down and his bum was high in the air but he didn’t care. The blonde kissed Calum on his cheek and took his place behind the chair.

When Joy had closed the door behind them, Ashton told Calum he was taking him to a restaurant just around the corner, because the chair probably didn’t fit in his mum’s car.

“It’s not really fancy though.” The blonde pouted, even though Calum couldn’t see.

“I don’t really care where we go, as long as you’re there.”

“Aww, how romantic.” Ashton mocked, making them both chuckle.

“I mean it though.” Calum threw his head back to look up at Ashton and he just looked so adorable like that. He had this little frown on his face and Ashton just wanted to grab his cheeks like grandmas do. He reached down instead, kissing the boy on his lips gently.

“I know.” Ashton spoke against the boy’s full lips. He had always wondered what they would feel like.

When he pulled his head back a little, the two of them stared into each other’s eyes for a little while, and all Ashton could think of was:

 

_Joy was right when she said things like this happen for a reason._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr :)
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com x


End file.
